Wander of Wonder/Chapter Six
Chapter Six is the sixth issue of the series Wander of Wonder and is the third part of a crossover with Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript Eggman is seen laughing insanely on the ground while in the background the massive beast known as the Drakonamera is seen being lifted away. *'Nix:' What did you do?! *'Eggman:' What did I do? this was Musk's plan! If anything, blame him! Eggman is grabbed by Sonic. *'Sonic:' What... did... you... do?! *'Eggman:' I won. After days of failure, I finally won! *'Maximus:' Where are they taking it? *'Eggman:' Mobius. It's gonna be Musk and I's ultimate weapon. And no one will be able to stop it! Not even you! An obviously far less joyful Nix rubs his chin for a second. *'Nix:' Sonic, how fast are you exactly? *'Sonic:' Tails said I do like 30 miles per second. *'Nix:' I want you to run all of us to Mobius, one after the other. He looks at Eggman. *'Nix: All'... of us... *'Sonic:' A'ight. *'Desmond:' Don't take us, Sonic. A country needs its royal family. Sonic grabs everyone one by one, running straight across the ocean with them. When everyone is there, he takes a minute to rest. *'Sally:' Okay, everyone's here. What now? *'Nix:' Now we find Musk. *'Sally:' Musk isn't here yet, Nix. He's probably still sailing over here. *'Nix:' True. Do you know anyone who could take us? Just to rest. Like, uh, just for an example, Cream, are your folks in? *'Cream:' Yeah. *'Nix:' Really?! I mean... good. Let’s go. It cuts to outside Cream's home. She unlocks the front door and the group walk inside. *'Cream:' We're home. *'Sonic:' Man, this is weird, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen your house... It's just we never go to your house. Bunnie comes in. *'Bunnie:' Oh... uh... howdy! what're Y'all doin' here? Who's the rabbit? Nix stares at Bunnie in wonder. He begins walking towards her, looking at Cream's family photos as he does. When he reaches her he lightly grasps her non-robotic arm before quickly pulling back. After this, he instantly bursts into tears causing everyone to feel rather uncomfortable. *'Sonic:' Umm... *'Nix:' I'm sorry... I'm sorry, it's just... for the longest time I thought the holy mother had abandoned me and then I found out about your friend and her family and... Unsure of how to finish his sentence, he hugs Bunnie instead. *'Nix:' It's just nice to know that I'm not the only one... *'Bunnie:' Wow, he's weird. *'Sally:' How are things going, Bunnie? *'Bunnie: '''My day's been goin' pretty good so fa... She attempts to step forward but realizes Nix is still hugging her. Jack walks over and pulls Nix to his side. *'Jack:' I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know what's gotten into him. *'Bunnie:' I understand. So is he yours? *'Jack: Actually, he's... *'Bunnie: '''Personally, I have great respect for single fathers. Lotta people don't but they go through a lot just to raise their child. *'Jack: 'Uh, yes. Yes, he is my son, his name is Nix. Jayna pops out and laughs uncontrollably. *'Nix: 'You know, the Code of Chivalry tells you to avoid deception. *'Jack: 'I'm the one who taught him that. He's such a fast learner! and he sure does love his old dad, right Nix? Jack smiles at Nix and mouths the word "please." *'Nix: 'Yeah... yeah, I sure do. He's the best dad anyone could ask for. Yeah... *'Bunnie: 'Daww! ain't he a lamb? who's his mama? *'Jack: 'Oh, sad story, he's actually adopted. The orphanage told me nobody wanted to adopt him because he was too old but I took him in. I don't care how old or young he is. *'Jayna: Oh come on! They aren’t related! Jack grabs Jayna and shoves her in his pocket. *'Jack: '''So do you wanna go out some time? *'Bunnie:''' I already got a boyfriend.